Only Eyes For Her
by Ichihime Kurosaki
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots! Chapter 15 is now up... Complete! Analysis will be up shortly. Fifteen chapters worth of new and old material. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Only Eyes For Her

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 1:**

**Only Eyes For Her**

**Author's Note:** I wrote this chapter originally as a poem, but now this is a one-shot or drabble of sorts. I _might_ make it into a two-shot, or three. But, as of now, this is a one-shot. This story is told from Rukia's POV, for now.

**Warning:** OOCness

Regular Text = What is going on in the story.

_Italicized Text = What Rukia is thinking._

**_Italicized and Bolded Text_= _Poetry describing what Rukia is feeling._ **

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy and leave a review please - who cares if the series is complete? I don't! :)

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

Rukia's POV

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

We walked side by side…

We strolled leisurely down the barren hall; school had ended not too long ago. We were currently walking to go meet **_'someone'_**, as Ichigo had put it... We'd been through so much together and I had come to love him as more than a brother; I wondered when he would ever notice me as more than a friend. I loved him - all of him. His stubborn attitude, with a fierce protectiveness to it. His defiant spikes and strong features. His scowl... I slowed my pace, but only a bit, to watch him without being noticed. He looked back at me, a smirk visible on his feature. I raised my brow in question.

"Can't keep up, Midget?" he asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I glared at him before rolled my eyes; although, in my head I was smiling…

_If only **he** would smile at me. If only I had the courage… I'm a Soul Reaper! I've survived the worst enemies imaginable. I should be able to say three little words to him. But… would he accept and return them? No amount of heroism who ovecome my fear of rejection for it wasn't as irrational as one would think if they weren't in love..._

That is what I was thinking about when I hear a tinkering laughter and a melodious, sweet voice - like wind chimes - calling our names. I look up at Ichigo and see his whole demeanor change. He smiles slightly and his eyes grow soft. I hear him breathe in as if he would not take another breath after that…

She runs to us… Her long, beautiful, silky auburn hair blowing in the wind behind her. She's beautiful. This girl… she isn't a girl anymore. She is a woman… **_his_ **woman.

I acknowledge in the back of my mind that she has said "Hello".

Robotically, very monotone is my reply. It is a distant and cold greeting, because I am looking at him and I see how he's changing from one moment to the next.

**_Right now, it's as if I don't exist…_**

**_I feel pain in my chest. _**

**_My heart begins to ache. _**

"Orihime," is what he breathes out.

She smiles radiantly up at him and reaches down. I look towards their hands to see their pinkies intertwined.

**_I feel the crack now…_**

I clear my throat but neither looks my way. They stare into each other's eyes. What makes her so different from me? Will I ever be looked at like that by him?

"Ichigo," I say.

He doesn't respond... But she does.

She looks at me and blushes before looking away.

The hand that is clasped together with her finger has now weaved all of its fingers through hers. He brings his other hand to her face and brushes away a stray piece of hair from her face. He caresses her cheek for only a moment before sliding his index finger under her chin and raises her fallen visage, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

**_There's a crumbling in my chest, of my heart._**

With three words from his lips - three words that I now know I will _**never**_ hear - I die a bit inside. Those three words that I long to hear in that deep, husky voice. Three words that I want to hear, from him, every day until I die. Is this what heartbreak feels like? What started as friendship has now become obsessive and I love the man that stands before me. The man who loves another.

**_I feel the pieces drop now…_**

**_Falling without an end, nothing to stop the descent._**

He doesn't even look my way.

He doesn't even **_see_** me…

I just stand there, like the pole to my right. Unnoticed. This is who we were meeting… The person who stands in my place! It could have been me!

I feel something cold and wet run down my cheek and gasp. A single tear has escaped from the captivity of my eye. My hand touches my face. It touches the spot where the tear was. This is pain.

**_And into a black, endless pit… a deep, horrible abyss._**

**_That is where the fragments, the shards of my heart go._**

**_They are left abandoned…_**

**_And feeling dead._**

It's now that I realize that he'll never return my feelings for him. Unrequited is how they are left…

I can tell with one look that these two are inseparable.

He'll never have eyes for me.

He'll never look at me like that.

His eyes…

They'll be…

Just for her

And

Only for her

* * *

**.**

_**~ Fin! ~**_

**.**

* * *

**Hope you like it! This has been rattling around my brain for a while so…**

**And please read the A/N's in the beginning of the chapters guys; they'll be relatively short but most focus on my updates.**

**Anyway, leave reviews please!**

**I.K.**


	2. Compatible Equals Perfect

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 2:**

**Compatible = Perfect**

**Author's Note:** I wrote the first chapter originally as a poem, but now this is an official drabble and one-shot series. This chapter will be told from Rukia's POV. I decided to post the next two parts today and then the fourth tomorrow… I promise the fourth chapter will be happier! Don't hate me!

This is really short, like one hundred words short, but the next part will be longer. It's a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.

**Warnings:** OOCness

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy and leave a review please - who cares if the series is complete? I don't! :)

* * *

Compatible (**_com·pat·i·ble_**): adj. : (of two things) Able to exist or occur together without conflict.

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

Rukia's POV

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

He's too selfish to let anyone else have her but, also, too overprotective to let anyone damage or hurt her. He feels he's not good enough for her, that she is out of his league, but she convinces him otherwise.

She shows him a side of himself that he'll never see or truly understand. He'll always be too stubborn to admit that he's soft, gentle, and caring under that scowling face. That he loves…

She thinks she doesn't deserve to be with someone who is so strong and courageous. She thinks she's too weak, useless, and a burden…

He chastises her and reminds her that he protects her because she is the most precious person in the world to him. He reminds her that he'd be nothing, and that he'd die without her.

They're perfect for each other…

They can do what nobody else can for each other.

The healer and the fighter. Offense and defense.

They're two halves of a whole…

Their differences make them - their **_relationship_** - stronger and, in a sense, perfect.

And that's what their eyes see.

So, now, I stand totally ignored and broken at this revelation as lips touch and a seal is created. A bond that cannot be broken.

* * *

**.**

**_~ Fin! ~_**

**.**

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**And please read the A/N's in the beginning of the chapters guys; they'll be relatively short but most focus on my updates.**

**Chapter 3 will be up soon…**

**I.K.**


	3. Blinded

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 3:**

**Blinded**

**Author's Note:** I wrote the first chapter originally as a poem, but now this is an official drabble and one-shot series. This chapter is told from Rukia's POV. I decided to post the next two parts, as in the second chapter and this one, today and the fourth tomorrow… I promise the fourth chapter will be happier! Don't hate me!

It's a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.

**Warnings:** OOCness

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy and leave a review please - who cares if the series is complete? I don't! :)

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

_"__I was blinded by love and saw the headlights coming my way too late…"_

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Rukia's POV

**.**

* * *

As I stand beside her, in a blue, silk bridesmaid's gown, I wonder what I did to get here…

Why am **_I_ **being punished so?

How did **_I_** get involved in this mess to begin with?

What did **_I_ **do to deserve this?

I know the answer to this, to all of these questions…

It's because I so foolishly and ignorantly chased him all these years. I knew he was hers, yet I coveted him. I wanted him for my own, but that could not be. Without sight, I ran behind him. I trailed after him…

My hopes were at their highest when **_they_ **had their moments of pain and suffering…

I tried, yes I did, to hurt them and rip them apart, but it was I who hurt in the end. It was me who hurt the most… And it was because they would always find each other in the end.

I caused their pain and yet, I was left in the dirt. I was the one feeling lower than that below me. I tried to hurt him, he who I love, and it hurt me as well. The ache in my heart was forever constant and multiplied tenfold when I heard of their engagement only last year, but now it was here… and I couldn't do a thing to stop it.

It was extravagant. It was a beautiful ceremony and the bride was glowing. She was the most gorgeous woman I had ever seen and no doubt **_he_ **thought the same. He looked so handsome, so dashing, it hurt my heart. Everything was perfect and everyone was so happy but I refused to be…

Now I stand here and try to hold back the tears that threaten to run down my face like a waterfall…

**_~X~_**

I watch as he kisses her. It is a gentle, tender kiss. It's sweet until the fire of passion is struck and the kiss is soon turned into one of ardor.

Commitment.

Dedication.

Desire.

Eagerness.

Enthusiasm.

Fervor.

Hunger.

There are so many words to describe this one kiss.

It's coming home for them. They were broken and lost. They were scared and alone, but now… they're home and happy.

The kiss… this one kiss is full of love.

_**Love.**_

They are falling freely again. I only cried once over him and now…

Now I am doing it again!

I realize that no one will think badly of me for crying because everyone cries at weddings. It's okay. Let them flow. That is what I tell myself to try and _**not**_ feel guilty about my actions. It was _**their**_ day after all; not mine...

My mind thinks back to when I had the opportunity to confess. I should have taken the chance. But now his words echo in my brain…

_"Rukia, I love Orihime - we all do; in our own way - and I am very much so in love with her. I am going to marry her, Rukia. I don't know what kind of relationship we had… but, I do find myself thinking about what could have been. I talked to Orihime and she understands. She wasn't mad, she didn't cry… She was there for me and now I realize that I want her to be my first, my last, and everything in between… I'm ending a chance of us before we can even start and I want to apologize. Just don't – don't give up on finding love. It may be closer that you think…"_

My heart crumbled in to a thousand pieces that day…

I am brought back to present when I hear loud cheering. I look back to them and see the biggest of smiles plastered on their faces, their new wedding bands shining brightly on their hands.

**_~X~_**

"Rukia, are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?" I hear as I walk away from the reception and all the pain. I can't get away fast enough! Damn these shoes; this dress! They're just prolonging my stay here and I don't want that... But then _**he** _speaks...

_"Rukia, are you really going to leave without saying goodbye?"_

The voices echoes in my ears and I turn when I accept the familiarity it holds…

"Renji."

And he saves me...

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

_"__I was blinded by love and saw the headlights coming my way too late…but I was saved. I never felt the warmth of those lights up close. He saved me… He gave me the affection and time of the day that I craved and I am thankful for that. _

_I was blinded by love; I was too blind to see that you were always right in front of me..."_

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

**Fin!**

**Review! **

**And please read the A/N's in the beginning of the chapters guys; they'll be relatively short but most focus on my updates.**

**Until next time...**

**I.K.**


	4. My Love For You

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 4:**

**My Love For You…**

**Author's Note:** I wrote the first chapter originally as a poem, but now this is an official drabble and one-shot series. This chapter is told from Orihime's POV. Oh... So I kind of lied; this won't be happy like I thought and said...

It's a drabble series, but they're all closely related. **Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much.** They all can stand independently.

**Warnings:** OOCness

Regular Text = What is going on in the story/ Orihime's thoughts.

_Italicized Text = Flashback_

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy and please leave a review - who cares if the series is complete? I don't! :)

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

Orihime's POV

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

_If… If I were the rain … that binds together the Earth and the sky, whom in all eternity will never mingle… Would I be able to bind two hearts together?_

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

I love you, but you don't see me. You only see **_her_**, she who holds the key to your heart.

You smile at me and my heart begins to flutter, like the wings of a butterfly. You say, "I love you" and I feel like fainting. I blush madly and I can only find the floor interesting now. I don't dare meet your eyes after you say that.

You know you are playing with my heart. I know it and you know it. I know it and yet I stay; I must be only a toy to you. I must only be an object that can be replaceable and not the contrary.

With every hug, every touch, look, and stolen kiss, my love for you grows. Nonetheless, I can't leave! Why me? I fell and you won! If this was only a game, then why stay?! **You. Won. And. I. Lost. **I tried to leave before but it is too hard. You have her, so why me?

**_~X~_**

_"I'm done, Ichigo! I can't stay anymore! You don't love me, you love **her**! You love Rukia! I am going to pack my bags and just go!" she screamed at her fiancé. _

_Orihime was crying uncontrollably and was trying to pack while fighting off Ichigo. Ichigo had his arms around the auburn-haired beauty and was trying to calm her down before the neighbors called the authorities. Orihime was fighting him with all her strength but was losing the battle._

_She had come home, exhausted, from a long day at work and was looking forward to some quality time with her fiancé, the man of her dreams, Ichigo Kurosaki. That was until she walked into their house and saw him kissing her close friend, Rukia Kuchiki…_

_She immediately gasped and the pair broke apart. She stared at Ichigo for a while before dropping her head. Her tears hit the wood floor._

_"Hime…"_

_She took off her engagement ring and put it in his hand and ran to their room, slamming the door shut but forgetting to lock it. Ichigo ran after her and walked into the room to see a suit case on the bed. Orihime was throwing random articles of clothing into it. He tried to stop her and she slapped him, claiming he had hurt for the last time. She said her heart couldn't take any more pain from the Kurosaki. _

_That lead to all the screaming, crying, – on her part - and fighting that was happening now. _

_"Hime! Just calm down and let me explain. Baby, please." Ichigo desperately tried to console his fiancée, and tightened his grip on her. He was afraid to lose such a jewel like her. She was a blessing and he royally screwed up – more than once – but he wanted to right the wrongs he had made in the past. He hurt her and each time he saw her cry because of him, his heart cracked a little. _

_"No. __**No!**__ Not again, Ichigo! You lied and I don't want to be stuck in a marriage where I act like I don't know that you are cheating. I want a happy marriage. This works two ways, not just me trying and giving with you acting like nothing is going on. She hates me because she loves you and __**YOU. DON'T. SEE. THAT!**__ I – I hate you! I hate you!" _

_His heart broke in two when she said that. He broke down and began crying. They couldn't go on like this._

_"Orihime, please, please don't say that. I love you. I do, Hime. I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry." He whispered through his tears into her ear. He buried his head in her hair and nuzzled her neck. He placed a gentle kiss, a single kiss, on her neck._

_Orihime gave in and cried into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her to his chest. She hugged him and they began to rock back and forth. _

_Ichigo got on the bed, moved the suitcase, and brought Orihime down with him…_

**_~X~_**

I tell you countless times of my affection for you and you continue not to care.

You cut deep. You stab into my heart and twist the knife. I cry myself to sleep, alone, and wake up in your arms.

**_~X~_**

_"I love you, Ichi."_

_"I know... I love you, too, Hime."_

_She fell asleep that night, silently sobbing, and alone. She was lying there, in that king-sized bed that mocked her loneliness and cried. Ichigo left shortly after they made up, claiming that he had forgotten something at the office at the hospital. She told him she understood that being a doctor was very demanding work and kissed him goodnight, and goodbye._

_3:29 a.m._

_When she woke up in the morning, Ichigo was sleeping next to her._

_She began crying again. He just got here and was pretending to be asleep. It was hard to **not** notice the subtle hint of lilac that mingled with his own scent... She got up to take a shower and get ready for the day. In the shower, however, she sobbed like a child who had just lost their parents._

_7:30 a.m._

**_~X~_**

I feel like screaming but I can't because what you do gives me hope that we will be together even though I know you are not truly mine. You will never be mine. I sigh and laugh bitterly because when we wed you are to be mine under God and the witnesses present. Mine you are supposed to be, heart and soul. Mind and body. What a joke.

I feel like crying but I don't because you hate to see me cry. You wipe my tears away every time and kiss me with enough passion to start a fire.

I feel like laughing but I won't because you love my laughter and will continue to lavish me with attention when all I want is to be set free.

**_~X~_**

_Orihime stared at her reflection that morning with hate. What did Rukia possess that she didn't? Huh? What was the difference between her and tha– that bitch?! _

_Orihime felt the anger inside. She felt her blood boiling and couldn't stop the strangled, broken, and frustrated scream that tore from her throat as she punched the mirror._

_Ichigo rushed into the bathroom when he heard the crash and stood shocked at the door._

_"Orihime?"_

_His "**concern**". She wanted to scoff and yell at him when he treated her hand but the words died in her throat when he told what he had done... _

_He had broke it all off. He had told her it was done; Ichigo had chosen her and she couldn't have been any happier than she was in that moment..._

**_~X~_**

Is my love for you enough?

I ask myself this every night and pray that it is.

I love you, yet you love another. You say you love me too but I know that is only to keep me here. You only keep me here because I am too entertaining. You are a sick, cold bastard. And I - like the naïve, lost, and innocent puppy that I am - feed the fire with my ardor, devotion, and desire to be loved. I fuel your motive. I die a bit inside and decide to give up.

I give up and decide to let you overcome me. My love too strong; my being too weak; and my heart beating for you. It's the little things. A touch. A kiss. A glance. They break me and I can't help but love you more.

You keep me going… almost always. Your smile, laugh; everything about you is inviting and I love it... just like I love you.

It's just in my head, I hope. Because you chose me... Me...

So I now ask: Is it enough? Is my love for you enough?

I'd say yes, after all...

* * *

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

My name isn't Inoue anymore; it's _Kurosaki..._

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

_My love for thee is too strong to just let it be... My heart yearns for your return of thy feelings. And I yearn for your touch and those soft looking lips; I crave your masculine scent. I'm addicted to you, like a drug and if I could just receive the compassion and devotion that I give… I would be complete… My love for thee is too strong to just let it be, so why should I? _

_I shouldn't and wont. I will love like no one has loved before. I will give my all and hope that you do the same. Give me everything and I will do the same. Promise me that you'll love me like I love you. _

_I realize that **that** is what keeps me going. I keep trucking through the mud that is this pain, so thick, because of my love for you. _

* * *

**.**

**_~ Fin! ~_**

**.**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! *snort* (_Yeah right; the readers of this fandom hate this type of stuff... But, I do too unless it ends happily, so who am I to talk?_)**

**Anyway, obviously Orihime was in denial and wasn't 100% confident with their love...**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Next chapters of **_**A Cause To Die For...**_** and **_**Only Eyes For Her... **_**will be up soon. **

**I will fix all mistakes tomorrow afternoon. Make sure to stop by my profile and answer the poll question. I need those responses soon. And I am open to suggestions for this drabble/ one-shot series. I know you will all hate me for this chapter but do not fret! Ichihime will live on forever! Redemption will be mine :)**

**And please read the A/N's in the beginning of the chapters guys; they'll be relatively short but most focus on my updates.**

**Thank you beautiful people of the world! **

**I.K. out :) **


	5. Killing Me Softly

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 5:**

**Killing Me Softly…**

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. **Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.**

I take it that the last chapter wasn't a favorite amongst the readers and that's fine. I'm 100% okay with that because I did that purposely. I was just trying my hand at something new but wanted to continue the little story line I had going. It did back pedal a little bit but if it was confusing I am sorry. Like I said, don't rely on the other chapters so much unless I add in the author's note that it is necessary to read another chapter.

I do want to clarify that Ichigo kissing Rukia was completely Rukia's doing. In chapter three I wrote from Rukia's POV and she said that she tried to break them apart and that was part of her efforts. That also leads up to Ichigo's speech which is also in chapter three. I might do a whole story on that but I doubt it… anyway, enjoy!

**Warnings:** OOCness

Regular text: What is going on and what the person who is telling the story is thinking.

_Italicized text: Flashback._

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

.

_~X~_

.

_We share a trust, a bond that no one else can see. No one can fully understand this bond and no one can penetrate it. It runs deep, to the bone, and nothing will break it. Every secret, every lie told, every phone call at three in the morning, every sin ever done, every tear split over a boyfriend or girlfriend, every argument – all of it will stay with us because of our loyalty to and love for each other. Everything will be kept, even if it kills us. That is a true friendship…_

_So, what if this pact is broken from the inside and not the out? What happens then?_

_We end up hurting each other and the pain gets harder and harder to repair as the time goes on; the pain is also forgotten and numbs as time continues…_

_When it's too late, we realize that our hearts can't take it anymore and there is a piece missing. There is a gap that cannot be filled. That is when we wake up and realize that we are killing each other…_

.

_~X~_

.

_**You're waiting by the phone?**_**_  
__Yeah, just hang it up_; _I promise you_  
_You'll never be walking alone!_**

.

_**We'll make this world our own, **_**_  
_****_Yeah, just come along; __We promise you_  
_You'll never be walking alone!_**

_Walking Alone__ (Original Mix) - Dirty South & Those Usual Suspects feat. Eric Hecht _

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

Rukia's POV:

You're killing me softly. Gently. Slowly. Everything you do puts me one foot deeper in the ground. I might as well be dead; I feel as if I being dead wouldn't make a difference. I strain under the weight that you place on my shoulders. I strain with the weight of knowledge that you love another. I fought long and hard for you, but I know now that you love _her_… and I fully accept that. I even found the courage to stay at the wedding, the place where my old heart was stepped on and broken into pieces. Crushed. But, it was also the place where a new heart was born.

_"Congratulations, Orihime. You looked lovely today. You are a lucky woman and Ichigo is an even luckier man… to have married you that is. I'm sure you two will be very happy with each other. You know, I may have fought long and hard, and even won a few battles, but… you won the war."_

After the starling insight that Ichigo doesn't love me back and that there is another out there for me, I decided to stay for the reception of the wedding. I spoke to her in private and decided to save my friendship. I would rather that than carry hate and self-pity. I can truly be happy, I believe. Renji is here with me now and I am grateful for that.

Ichigo, I have always loved you. It started out as nothing more than what siblings have for one another and then it grew. It blossomed. I will always carry this love for you, but in a new light. I have come to accept that you won't be mine and in the process have found another…

He sees me and I scream in anticipation and eagerness. I shout out of joy and laugh out of elation. I feel the pressure lifting and sigh. I can move on from you and start on a different path, with Renji by my side.

_~X~_

I've been walking a while now to clear my thoughts and come to a stop at the top of the hill we all used to visit to confide in one another. This is where we all met to cry and laugh and shout and be with one another. Me, Renji, Orihime, and Ichigo. _Our hill…_

.

_~X~_

.

Renji's POV:

Finally, I breathe for what seems the first time in years. I can live now! I have been given, blessed by whatever deity suites me, the love of my life.

We grew up together but after years of denial, I stared to look at _you _in a different way. I would get lost in those violet eyes of yours and I loved the way you laughed. Hell, I even loved it when you hit me! I was that head over heels in love with you, woman.

I would look at you but you would always be looking at _him_. I thought it was stupid until I felt the pain we all suffered through. _You_ would look at _him_. _He_ would look at _her_. (Sometimes, he wouldn't even look at all! He was that dense!) _She_ would look at _him_ and _I _would look at _you_. We were all extremely close but in denial. We always kept the one thing that tore us apart away from each other. We were supposed to be the best of friends…

I was dying; I was drowning and you came along and saved me. A lifesaver you were. I was blind until you shot across my sky and now I can see. I am happy now… I gathered the strength to tell you those three words at the berry's wedding and boy, did I!

_"Rukia… I love you."_

_"Renji -"_

_"I know. You love him, but give me a chance and I will make you happy and love like no one has…"_

She kissed me then and left to think… That kiss that was all I needed.

_~X~_

I continue running as fast as I can, I don't know where I am going but my feet lead me always. My mind doesn't register my surroundings but once I stop, I realized I've reached the hill… _Our hill…_

.

_~X~_

.

Orihime's POV:

I have said countless words of gratitude to multiple guests and I have danced with everyone who wanted to twirl me around the ballroom. The day every little girl dreams about… their fairytale wedding. I couldn't wait for this day to come and now it is here. It is here and I am marrying the man of my dreams nonetheless!

I struggled internally with my feelings for you, Ichigo. You returned them though, soon after it dawned upon me that I love you and that my affection for you was not just a little crush. I love you so much that it's not possible to believe a single human could have so much emotion contained within one body. I was happy with our relationship yet I was scared that _she_ would snatch you away. You would calm me down but…

But there was a problem and I am not running away from that problem right now. I am running to it, I am running to confront it.

She was always there and I in her shadow. I was there until you held me in your arms and told me what I had been dying to hear. I wasn't confident in our love. I was always afraid you would leave me when you saw my flaws. I was scared you would see how pitiful and weak I was. You would think I wasn't worthy and you would go to her. I prayed that you wouldn't. I shed a plethora of tears thinking about when the day would come. Until you spoke so surely and soothed me:

_"Orihime Inoue. You are the most beautiful, self-less, caring, gentle, and loving person I have ever met. You are gorgeous – inside and out. We had our rough spots, but no relationship is perfect. I take you, flaws and all, and I love you. I wouldn't want any other woman to be at my side. I'd always wanted it to be you. I don't know what little blue men have been feeding you lies, but I only want you. Only you…"_

I love you and I want us to be able to start our future together without any hindrances from the past. They kill me and that's why I have to ask you to come with me and resolve our problem.

_~X~_

I have been running to a certain spot that I know will be secluded from the others. I left in the middle of the reception and ran towards the place where I could think in peace. She talked to me and I wanted to reply. I wanted to hold a conversation that was more than a congrats. I know I am receiving weird looks from passerbys but since it is night there aren't many people looking at me run in a big, white, wedding dress.

"Orihime!"

I turn around and see Ichigo running towards me.

"Why did you leave?" he asked out of breath.

"Ichi, we all need to talk... It has been a while, hasn't it?" I said, thinking about oour last visit to our hill.

I turn around before he can answer and look towards the place where I ran to. Our hill. The place where we confided in on another. We told secrets and laughed at each other. We loved each other. I grasp Ichigo's hand and begin to walk towards the top of the hill… where I see the people I was looking for.

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

_Four old friends meet at the top of a secluded area. A hill. There is a large oak tree on this hill and engraved into it are their names. They embrace each other's presence and are thrown back into a more peaceful time. They laugh and cry and shout and scream and have fun with each other. It has been a while but all the wounds inflicted will be mended over time. It will take a while but the baby steps are worth it… because their bond and friendship are worth it. They killed each other with disloyalty and dishonesty but redemption was given with this small gesture and now… they are reborn. _

* * *

.

_~X~_

.

**Done!**

**This was really stupid and had no plot but I decided to post it anyways. Sorry for any mistakes. They will be fixed soon. This is a bit hard to understand but they are all meeting where they know comfort and "home" is. The next updates of my stories will be up next week. **

**REVIEWS are golden! **

**I.K. out :)**


	6. Can't Reach

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 6:**

**Can't Reach**

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. **Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.**

I am going to go back to sad and angsty Rukia for this chapter. I will write a happy ending for everyone because Rukia and Renji deserve just as much happiness as Ichigo and Orihime... Even though I am in a good mood, I really want to finish out the sad feeling that lingers from before. The genre is hurt/comfort so the comfort will come last.

**Warnings: **OOCness

Regular text: What is going on and what the person who is telling the story is thinking.

_Italicized text: Flashback._

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

I thought he loved me but I was wrong. I thought our friendship would evolve into something more, but, alas, I was deceived. I was deluded…

He had found solace with another…

And I, like a fool, held onto the slim chance that we would be together… but as I looked at them that day, as I looked at _him_ and _her_, I knew that _he _and _I _wouldn't ever embrace as intimate as the do.

Ultimately, it was the look in their eyes that gave it away. I think everyone saw it, too. They deserved this peace, love, and all the other great things that come with finding your other half. They were both in a great deal of pain for far too long and it was time they got the chance to start anew. I just regret the fact that it wasn't, and would never be, with me…

I always clung onto the slight possibility that he would return to me…

He told me once that I stopped the rain… I guess she brought out the sun and kept the rain away… she kept his mind, soul, and heart out in the open and in her warmth. She kept him in her ever radiating sun, a beam of sunshine – happiness. She kept him dry. There were no more clouds…

She also gave him a resolve. He fought to keep the clouds away from the sun just to see his ray of sunshine every day. He protected her and she healed him. And that was vice versa at times, too.

I guess we were more brother and sister than lovers…

I remember their confessions and all the dates and the whole circus that followed. And, with every passing day, his attitude improved. Her smile got brighter. He laughed openly. She stopped being as shy. He grew a bit gentler, especially in front of her. And she grew confident in his presence…

This was all because of the latter in their relationship…

Ichigo helped Orihime.

Orihime helped Ichigo.

Ichigo depended on Orihime.

Orihime depended on Ichigo.

Their gains and losses, they were all because of the other…

I asked him once what drove him to protect her in such fierce full manner and he replied simply:

"Because the day she dies, I'll follow. I won't live without her. Especially if I can't protect the one thing, the one _person_ that makes it okay to live again… But somebody like Orihime also needs to be protected. You don't find such good in one person often…"

I had never mentioned her name. He just knew…

My heart crumbled just a bit more after that…

When I asked her why she stuck by his side and even went through such torture, like what she experienced in Hueco Mundo, just to aid him and be by him, she answered almost identically to him.

"…I love him, as you know. And I don't want to be in a world where Ichigo doesn't exist. I'll help him in any way I can and if I die in the process then so be it, but he deserves piece of mind and happiness. That's why…"

I watched them then… I was always watching.

When I saw their new developments and found out the source of them, I knew the day wouldn't come to pass. The day when he holds me in his arms and says those three words that I long to hear, will never come. I don't get to him like she does, so I guess it's the end of us before we begin.

I just can't reach…

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

**Done!**

**Review please!**

**I.K.**


	7. It's A Curse

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 7:**

**It's A Curse…**

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. **Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.**

This is from Rukia's POV. It may seem like Rukia bashing but it's not. I love her character, but the internal and external struggles in most of the drabbles, or rather all of them are, between Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia. I just really want to try and capture the pain and what love can do.

**Warnings:** OOCness

Regular text: What is going on and what the person who is telling the story is thinking.

_Italicized text: Flashback._

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

_Love is a curse…_

_A curse that we all fall for. Some may say that they never and will never love, but why do they not love? Is it because of some inner turmoil that we do not understand or have shunned completely and choose to forget? Is it because this "__**love**__" has caused us pain before and now we have vowed to never love again? _

_It starts out as a trap and when we are caught, we can't get out. We are stuck in a never ending cycle of so many emotions and events happening, that it's hard to keep track._

_We sad and depressed at times. We feel disconnected and secluded in other love. We can be envious and hateful. We can feel ecstatic and happy or we can experience butterflies and adoration in another type of love. They all go with what is known as love… _

_But, love has ways of tricking the mind and the heart…_

_You might feel like you are on cloud nine but, really, you are below that on which you stand. You can feel at the highest high but, you are crashing down and don't even notice it… love is endless, and tiring, and can make you grow weak in the heart. You might grow a shell to protect yourself. You might live a life of camouflage or disguise… Or you could be simply content. It might make you stronger, but who knows?_

_Lie or no lie. Truth or no truth… _

_What __**is**__ the answer? _

_If that's what love is then, why do we continue to put ourselves through it? _

.

_~X~_

.

_Because…_

_Our hearts know no better than to follow its emotions; we want only to be happy…._

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

I, Rukia Kuchiki, have always been meek compared to that of which was Orihime Kurosaki, formally Inoue…

I was meager to that of Orihime's magnitude…

I was dim in Orihime's light.

I was dim in her sunlight that reached the farthest corner, a great distance away.

I was long forgotten in the recesses, the furthermost cranny, crevice, and nook, of Orihime's shadow.

To compare us was an awful thing to do and it constantly happened. It only happened because who stole his heart away from the world and who everyone thought would, but didn't, were two different people.

To compare us was an appalling thing to do because no comparison should have been made. It could have been made but shouldn't have. We had our differences in character but who cared?

We were both strong. Independent. Intelligent. Funny. Beautiful…

Sure, some were on different levels, but no two people were alike…

I guess it was because Orihime excelled even further in these areas than I. She surpassed me in my own game. I never even stood a chance. She had Ichigo wrapped around her finger and he didn't even know it. He gave her everything and more… I got nothing more than the occasional friendly banter…

We were compared because I turned out to be the lie. I changed after he picked _her_… I turned cold and unsociable. I hated waking up every day and going to that dreaded place just to see _them_, together. I loathed the fact that his arm would be around _her_.

The _princess_.

The innocent _deity_.

The gentle and caring _beauty _of Karakura.

The _goddess_ in disguise.

.

_~X~_

.

The love of his life…

.

_~X~_

.

I see it as ironic. She always thought that he would pick me. And I was so sure that I had him right where I wanted him…

Look at us now…

I am here, married to a knuckle head baboon, one that I am grateful for, but I am still thinking about _him_. I guess I really never stopped thinking about _him_, or loving him. But he never saw me; he was too busy chasing her.

I should be happy for them. They're married and have an excellent life together. They have great jobs and have a beautiful home. They were blessed with four angels and right now we're awaiting the birth of a fifth.

I guess five is their lucky number…

.

_~X~_

.

I am called into Orihime's hospital room later. She is there with Ichigo by her side, like usual. They beckon me over to the bed and I see a tiny bundle wrapped in pink.

They had a girl.

Ichigo speaks first.

"Rukia, we haven't named her yet, but we have discussed a few options and want your opinion before the final decision. Tatsuki thinks that maybe we should name her Tatsuki since she is the god mother, but she named Akira…" he trailed off.

Orihime picked up where he left off.

"We want to name her after you. At least her middle name…"

I stare and then nod my head slowly, replying:

"Only the middle name…"

I turn so they can't see my face or hear the rest of the response. I walk towards the door.

"I wouldn't want her to have my curse."

When I look back they are staring at the baby and then each other…

They share a chaste kiss full of passion.

I would have never guessed that that's what they wanted but I fell in love with him all over again in that moment and felt my heart be ripped out for a millionth time.

This is my curse, I now realize.

To love him…

What a joy.

What a curse.

And I can't help but love and hate him for it at the same time…

* * *

.

_~X~_

.

_If love isn't a sport, then why are there so many players? _

_Because it entertains us..._

_Because we can't help but play the game…_

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

**Done!**

**Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow!**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Leave reviews!**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**I.K.**


	8. Opposites Attract

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 8:**

**Opposites Attract… part I**

**Author's Note:** I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. **Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.**

**Warnings:** OOCness

Regular text: What is going on and what the person who is telling the story is thinking.

_Italicized text: Flashback._

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer:** Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

.

_~X~_

.

_Night and day, _

_White and black, _

_What we have is perfect…_

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

They say opposites attract…

Rude and kind. Aggressive and gentle. Passive and dynamic. Arrogant and humble.

They're all opposite, so people with the characteristics contrasting the latter in their situation are perfect for each other… Right?

Similarities are shared but you can't help but notice the differences more. They both can be stubborn and hard-headed but you realize things like a happy face and a scowling face more. They can both be determined and have the will to fight but the aggression in the fight separates them…

* * *

.

_~X~_

.

She won't dare raise a hand in retaliation, or even in defense.

He'll cut your hand off with no thoughts about it, whether you did it or not. Mess with his family and friends – his princess _especially_ – and it's kill first, and then ask questions… But only if he's not knocked unconscious in the process…

.

_~X~_

.

"Mou, Ichigo-kun. I told you they weren't bothering me! Now look at you… You have a black eye and bruises and cuts all over."

"I don't care. Besides they're just **_minor_** scratches and **_little _**bruises. I felt like I was jumped by a gang of cats… And they looked like they were harassing you, so I put a stop to it. Anyone could see that you were uncomfortable. **_And_** I told you that I didn't walking home, **_alone_**, after work."

She crossed her arms over her ample chest and turned her head to the side, mumbling like a child who had just been scolded.

"Your face could have scared them off just fine… not your fists… But maybe they would have laughed...Well, if that suffocating reiatsu didn't do the trick; I guess force worked out too…" she trailed off.

"What did you say, Hime?"

"N- nothing!"

.

_~X~_

.

She is the embodiment of a goddess. Her beauty is unheard of and they praised her as a queen when they were in high school. His scowling face and vibrant hair, not to mention his hunched form, chased everyone away…

He was entranced by her beauty. He found her to be gorgeous. More so for her face and personality, than her assets… though, they were a plus. He loved her hair, her smile, and those large, grey, eyes. And her daydreaming habit was adorable to him.

She found him to be amazingly interesting. She saw his scowl as funny and cute; she didn't think of it as frightening. She loved his hair and thought he was dashingly alluring. She accepted his tall, lean, and muscular form as a bonus. And his attitude was something she wouldn't dare change.

.

_~X~_

.

"Hime?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"D - do you ever regret being with me?"

"No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"Because I don't deserve you. We aren't exactly the most common or **_normal _**couple. You wouldn't expect someone like **_you_** to be with a trouble-making punk like me. You're beautiful and sweet and gentle and – and I'm not… I am mean and rude and curse and fight a lot… Why do I get you?"

"Ichigo, have you talking with Keigo-san again?"

"No, Hime. I'm serious… I've heard what a lot of people say and I -"

"Not another word... Ichigo Kurosaki. I love you and, hopefully, you love me just as much. I don't think it matters much what other people say. As long as we're happy and love each other, then why worry? Why listen? Besides, a long time ago, someone very close to me told me something that stuck with me… They said that opposites attract and, if you don't mind me saying, we're not exactly the same," she giggled.

"I don't scowl or glare…"

Ichigo looked at his fiancée and shook his head, chuckling right along with her.

"Thank you, Orihime… And I love you more just as much as you love me… if not more…"

* * *

.

_~X~_

.

_Night and day, _

_White and black, _

_What we have is perfect, _

_Because opposites attract…_

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

**Done!**

**This was really short and cheesy but my friends and I had a long conversation about the similarities and differences between the couples in our little circle over lunch. It was hilarious and I thought that I could do one for this, just to move the drabbles along to a lighter note. **

**Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow. And _A Cause To Die For..._ will be updated tomorrow as well. Yay! **

**Leave reviews please! PM me for requests and have a nice day!**

_**Next chapter: Renruki – Opposites Attract… part II**_

**I.K.**


	9. Opposites Attract Theory

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 9:**

**Opposites Attract… part II**

**Author's Note: ****I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.**

**Warnings: **OOCness

Regular text: What is going on and what the person who is telling the story is thinking.

_Italicized text: Flashback._

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

.

_~X~_

.

_We are different, yet we are alike. I don't know how or frankly care enough to ask why. I want to know but I don't want to ruin the contentment we have. I think I might understand the saying, "opposites attract". If we were to look in a dictionary or search the meaning of it, I am sure we'd see a picture of us…_

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

He is a strong man. He is very quick-tempered, like his orange-headed friend. Yet he cannot stand up to her. He's the center of ridicule sometimes and she ridicules him. He is very gentle with her, like she'll break. He thinks that she is fragile, little china. She isn't sensitive and he knows it; he just can't help but treat her like royalty. He doesn't do cheesy to an extreme but it's present.

She is rough and hits him over the head like he is the man of the steel. She knows that it'll be too much if she tries to act all lovey-dovey like him, so she doesn't.

They just assume that them being together for so long was the cause of the coupling. They came from a similar history of living and were always close...

They argue. A lot. Over trivial little things, they argue. Yet, when it comes to important matters though, they rarely disagree, and make a great team. A disagreement is rare between them.

They don't like the same things and insults never ease to fly.

She calls him stupid and dense, like Ichigo.

He calls her imagination crazy and chappy drawings equally bad.

But…

He is a knuckle-head, baboon that she loves. And she is a fiery, midget that he praises…

.

_~X~_

.

"Rukia! Rukia! Have you seen Zabimaru? And my haori? I have looked all over but I can't find anything!"

"Renji, you'll wake up Akira! And you're wearing it, you baka! Zabimaru is in the room near the door!"

"…"

"Oh, Kami…"

"Ohh. Okay. Thanks Rukia!"

He leaned in to give her a kiss and received a punch to the head.

"Feeling the love…" Renji deadpanned.

* * *

.

_~X~_

.

_I know that they are too great to overlook but what I am no, you are and they complete this duo. You are my other half. We keep each other balanced with our differences. In a way, it's like yin and yang. I love you, I now realize. I guess it is a great thing or else I don't know how this would work. We are nowhere near the same, but it compliments us, doesn't it? _

_Now, I get the saying… _

_Opposites Attract. _

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

**Done! **

**I kept it really short so I could finish the other chapters! Sorry for the rush, but I am really busy. Really stupid, I know but I want this to be over so I can update ****_A Cause To Die For…_**** Lame excuse, but this actually ran like five chapters over so... **

**The next chapter is Renruki and Ichihime all in one. **

**I know I didn't give you a lot to review, but they are greatly appreciated. **

**Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow. **

**_Next update: _****_Only Eyes For Her…_****_ (last chapter) and _****_A Cause To Die For…_**

**I.K.**


	10. Love

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 10:**

**Love **

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.

This can be from anyone's POV out of the people that I listed as the characters in this series. (I prefer Ichigo's POV.)

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

**LOVE**

What is this love?

What is this feeling in my heart?

This feeling that is unconditional and irrevocable…

Felt for no other…

Can you please explain to me why I get so happy when you're near?

Why is it so easy for the walls to slip from my grasp?

For my guard to fail, my heart lay bare…

That beating in my heart…

It's not a mystery.

It's love…

* * *

**Done!**

**Short and sweet.**

**I found this in an old journal while moving into my fiance's apartment last week and I have been wanting to post it for awhile. I have this tiny bit of time to spared for updates so I will be using it now - before my schedule gets crowded again. Next chapters will be up shortly. I have decided to _not_ stop at ten chapters. **

**Review please!**

**I.K.** **:)**


	11. Loving Again?

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 11:**

**Loving again?**

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

**.**

**_~X~_**

**.**

* * *

She was your everything.

She was the center of your universe.

But she left...

You lost _her_ and vowed that no other shall take her place.

Promises were made to never love again.

They were sworn…

**.**

After the loss of one, how could the possible loss over another be tolerable?

How would it be endured?

If your heart was given to another, only to be ripped out from your chest all over how would you survive?

Things would be worse the second time around…

**.**

But what if there was nothing to ensure that that hurt and pain was never felt again?

Then there would be no more love...

**.**

Emotionless and void is now the constant.

That is how you trained yourself to be.

Never reflecting a single sentiment.

As cold and hard as stone.

That would be the usual.

That the curse to bear…

**.**

**_Loving again?_**

**.**

Until one came along that changed everything.

She caught your attention.

You fought her presence off, but she overwhelmed you.

With one smile…

A giggle…

A full blown laugh…

Large innocent eyes…

A never wavering, strong-willed heart.

That was everything that she possessed.

Bright.

Bubbly.

And loving.

She changed you like no other.

She was the light that brought you out of the darkness.

**.**

**_Loving again?_**

**.**

Now you smile more often than not. Maybe not a full smile, but a smirk here and there. A crooked grin when it befits you most.

A scowl and frown for a smile.

And softer – more gentle - eyes replace hard eyes of steel. Maybe it was just loneliness and pain in those eyes.

It doesn't matter anymore because you have grey orbs to drown in now…

You laugh. And it's not forced.

You hold conversations. You don't give grunts of acknowledgement…

You have become more lenient with the punches you throw as well.

And it's all because of her…

**.**

You realize that you are feeling something that isn't felt for any other of your friends or family. Of course you love them, but… with her, it's a different felling.

And you think: _Please_, don't let it be love.

Then you start to realize that it might be.

**.**

But didn't you vow to never love again?

Oh, that's right, you tricked yourself into believing that what you feel for her isn't love.

So, why do you get so angry when another makes an advance on her?

Is it because you care for her as more than a friend?

Is it because you have self-consciously claimed her as yours?

Don't say it's because she is our friend. Don't think she is off limits.

Look closely at her demeanor around you. She might return them if you took a chance…

Don't delude yourself into thinking that what you do has no meaning? Open your heart once more.

Tread these unknown waters and try to develop an answer for these feelings.

Try to…

Try to love again…

**.**

**_Loving again?_**

**.**

"I – Inoue?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I, uh, I like you a lot. You're … you're a really great friend and… you understand me and… and -"

You try…

Kami, how you try…

But it isn't working…

You say no more.

You feel like running.

You feel like hiding in a corner.

You just want to weep away your sorrows.

You tried…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Only to be stopped by a _kiss_…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ano, Kurosaki-kun. Gomenasai. I shouldn't have -"

That was all you needed.

That is where the courage is mustered up to bestow upon her a second kiss…

Followed by a third…

And soon a kiss to seal your new profound love.

**.**

Yes, you have found your answer…

And it's not something that you just push aside and ignore now…

**.**

**_Loving again?_**

**.**

"Do you love her?"

"…"

"Well?"

"… Yes… I - I love her. More than anything… I love her."

"Good. You better, carrot top… Just take care of her and don't you _ever _hurt her. You won't get so lucky as to find someone else like that again."

"I know."

"And congratulations… You both deserve to be happy…"

"Thanks midget."

"Anytime, baka."

"And give Renji my congrats on finally telling Byakuya. Hopefully you two will be '_approved'_ by his _majesty_."

**.**

**_Loving again?_**

**.**

A declaration was never expected from a person of your character but here it is…

"Orihime!"

And when she turns, your heart nearly stops and you can't breathe. She is just that breath taking…

"Ichigo-kun. What's wrong?"

You don't respond with words but with a kiss full of the one word she is dying to hear.

"Hime… I love you."

Those are the three words she has been dreamt of hearing for so long. She has always wanted them to be from you…

"Ichi, I love you, too… For five lifetimes, I will love you."

Her tears flow freely out of joy and you grin boyishly like a school boy.

Those are the words that you were waiting anxiously to hear back. So you respond with a new promise. It's not a promise of hatred and it is not a promise that will leave you feeling like dirt – like before…

It's a promise that you both take to the grave…

"And forever after that…"

For five lifetimes and forever after that.

Forever and always…

**.**

You finally love again…

**.**

* * *

**Fin!**

**This chapter is obviously Ichihime but more solely based on Ichigo himself.**

**Review please!**

**Go vote on my profile page! The poll is still open! The fifteenth and final chapter of _Only Eyes For Her… _will come from those results. It takes only a few seconds.**

**Thank you!**

**I.K.**


	12. Wedding Day Jitters

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 12:**

**Wedding Day Jitters**

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

"What if I faint while walking down the aisle?"

"You don't walk down the aisle. We are literally fifty feet from the alter," his best man deadpanned.

"Well, what if I forget my vows?"

"You're repeating after the priest."

"What if I go to kiss her and miss her lips and kiss her nose or chin?"

"You know how to aim. You do it every time you punch me."

"I don't care about you! I care about me ruining my _damn_ wedding!"

"Keep your voice down!" the best man hissed. "We are in a place full of servants and the guests are already here!"

"But -"

"Just calm down. Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it. Besides it's my job as the best man."

"What do you know?! You're not even married! Not my fault you don't have enough balls to say 'Will you marry me?' Orihime should just leave you. And besides, what if Rukia says 'I don't.'?"

Ichigo raised his hand to show his friend, the groom, his gold wedding band.

"I am married, you red-headed baboon! Kami! You two wanted a large scale wedding. Orihime and I both thought it best to elope. That way we had plenty of money and time for the honeymoon," Ichigo said with a hint of arrogance. "And, plus, she accepted your proposal, right? So why would she back out now?"

"Ohhhh… Right. Okay… Hey, do you think -?"

Renji was cut off with a swift kick to the back of the head by Ichigo.

"Oh, no you don't! No after all the bitching and whining you two did to have this wedding! I told you! I said to just have a simple wedding in a chapel or in a church or under a **_ROCK_**! But, nobody listens to me!"

Ichigo pressed his foot into Renji's head each time he spoke to emphasize his anger and stress on the matter at hand. It was true; Rukia and Renji had worn him – and the rest of their friends – to the bone with the planning portion of the wedding. They were just glad the day had finally come.

"Ichigo-kun? Renji-kun?"

Ichigo stopped his rant and kicking Renji to look back at his wife.

"Yes?" they both replied in unison.

Orihime walked up to the two men and took Ichigo's hand. She led him a safe distance from Renji. Ichigo calmed down with just one touch from his soul mate.

"Don't you look beautiful?" Ichigo said as he wrapped his arms around Orihime's waist.

She was dressed in a long sleeve, round - yet subtly deep - collar blue dress. It was a royal blue and looked beautiful in contrast to her skin tone. It stopped right above the knee. The top half of the dress hugged her body and was loose past her hip. The back of the dress though, was sheer lace. The lace was replaced with solid material mid back. The design of the lace was very intricate and beautiful. Her hair was up in French twists and she had a large blue rose in her hair, on the right side. She wore very little make-up and had on nude colored pumps. The only jewelry she wore was her wedding ring and her engagement ring on a necklace.

Orihime blushed and fixed Ichigo's blue tie that matched her dress. She straightened the rose in his vest and smiled up at him.

"Thank you. I haven't seen you all day and you look very handsome, by the way."

Ichigo gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"You can blame _that_ on _his_ fiancée and I always look handsome. Sexy is a better term though."

Renji started mocking him. A vein popped in Ichigo's head and he turned to Renji to start yelling again.

"Ichigo, stop it. We have to go get ready. We should start lining up with the rest of the procession now."

Ichigo turned back to his wife and smiled.

"Sorry... Okay. Let's go."

"Whipped," Renji muttered.

Ichigo tensed but Orihime placed a hand on his chest to stop him from an action that might be of consequence later. She looked around Ichigo to meet Renji's eyes.

"Renji-kun. We have to go now. I don't think Rukia-chan would like it if you couldn't show up because you got hurt. Right?"

"Oh! Right!"

Renji took off running before Orihime could stop him. The words died in her throat as he rounded the corner.

"Let's go see that pineapple head make a fool of himself. I need a good laugh after all that he put us through." Ichigo said.

Orihime just sighed and leaned into Ichigo's embrace.

Thank Kami they didn't have to go through any wedding day jitters…

.

_~X~_

.

* * *

**Fin!**

**Review please! Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow.**

**Don't forget to go to my profile page and vote! And leave reviews for ****_A Cause To Die For…_**** so I can update sooner :) Only 5 more reviews are needed :) **

**And the color of Orihime's dress would be the color of my avatar. The rose. And the rose in her hair is from that too. (Ichigo's included.) **

**I.K.**


	13. Let's Play!

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 13:**

**Let's Play!**

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Ichigo!"

"Renji!"

"Ichigo!"

"Renji!"

"Ichigooooo~!"

"Renjiiii~!"

"WHAT?!" yelled the infuriated men.

Both women looked at each other and blinked before looking back at their husbands. They looked at each other again and burst into a fit of laughter. This served to anger the men even further.

Ichigo Kurosaki and his wife, Orihime Kurosaki – formerly Inoue – decided that during winter they would save money to go on a trip during the next upcoming season of summer. Unfortunately – for Ichigo – Orihime had invited Rukia and Renji Abarai. They were currently driving to a villa Ichigo had privately rented for them. It was very spacious, so Rukia and Renji weren't near them, and it was near a beach. The resort looked very clean and beautiful. Ichigo was very happy that he was getting time away from the hospital and Renji wasn't bothering him too much. The ones that were annoying him were the ones he thought wouldn't…

"What do you want?" he seethed. He turned in his seat to look at his wife and close friend. If you looked close enough, you could see the smoke coming out of his ears. This only gave Rukia and Orihime more laughing fuel.

"Orihime!"

He turned back around and tried to ignore the laughs coming from the back seat.

_'Focus on the road. The road, Ichigo. They're bothering Renji, too. Not just you. Just ignore it!' _ Ichigo thought like a broken mantra. Over and over again he repeated it in his mind.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun. But… you're – you're face! Ahaha!" She burst into another round laughter. His scowl only deepened. As her giggling subsided, she spoke again.

"Okay, okay. Rukia-chan and I just wanted to know if we could play a game!" she proposed.

Renji looked back at his wife and Orihime. Rukia was wiping tears from her face and Orihime was clutching her side.

"What do you two want to play for? You look entertained enough," he deadpanned.

Ichigo just sighed and thanked Kami that it was only the four of them and not his other family. If his father was here, they would have gotten into an accident already. Ichigo was sure that he would have tried to strangle his father and would have forgotten about driving completely.

"Hime, we're in a car for starters and you're pregnant. Seven months at that and with twins. What can we possibly play?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

The two women looked at each other for a moment before contemplating what to say next.

Orihime yelled: "Eye Spy!"

Rukia shouted: "Twenty Questions!"

"The silent game!"

"Sweet or Sour!"

Both women looked gazes and screamed: "The naming game!"

Ichigo and Renji cringed at their screams.

"No! You two are acting like children and you're not, so stop! If you want to play, play the games with each other." Ichigo said in a stern voice.

"Yeah! Geez, Rukia! Orihime-chan! Pregnant doesn't mean demanding and baby-like. Just sit there until we get to the villa."

Orihime and Rukia gasped.

Orihime's whole demeanor changed as she deflated at the shout. Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. She started sniffling.

Rukia looked between the Kurosakis when she saw Ichigo's reaction. A light bulb went off as she began to act as deeply wounded as Orihime. Rukia looked at Renji with sad eyes. She looked like a kicked puppy. She shrank back into her seat and covered her face with her hands. Orihime lowered her head and all of her auburn hair was like a curtain, covering her face. She began to wail – loudly.

Ichigo looked at Renji who was equally alarmed. He hated seeing his Hime cry and she was more overly sensitive and emotional than usual because she was pregnant. Not only that, but he felt like a complete jerk. Rukia was pregnant as well – about four months – but he was sure she was faking it for attention.

"Okay! Okay! We'll play!" Ichigo was fast to make amends.

Renji just sat there looking at the crying women. Ichigo hit him over the head and motioned to the women with his head.

_'Oh!'_ he mouthed. He turned in his seat to face the sobbing women.

"Okay. Name game! We'll play. Sounds like fun!" He rushed.

"Hime, we can play. Alright? Just no more tears," Ichigo said as he tried to make eye contact with his wife through the rear view mirror. She looked up at him and was still sniffling.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Really." He said as she finally made eye contact. "Hey… I love you."

Orihime smiled brightly at him and leaned around the seat to peck him on the cheek. He wrinkled his nose a bit in silent appreciation.

"Love you, too."

"Renji! Why don't you say that?!" Rukia cried.

"What? I said we'd play!" Renji replied in a bewildered manner.

"You never say 'I love you'! Ugh! Why am I stuck with this baboon?" Rukia complained and threw her arms up in exasperation.

"I – I love you, too!" Renji to say but Rukia wouldn't have it.

Renji threw Ichigo an irritated look. Ichigo gave him a smug look.

"What? It's not my fault you don't love your wife as much as I love mine." Ichigo said in faux innocence. This caused Rukia to cry even more.

Renji was either about to retort or _try_ to comfort Rukia but Orihime's bubbly voice beat him to it.

"Can we play now?"

"Yeah? Can we?" Rukia chimed in.

"Yeah, let's play."

.

.

_~X~_

.

.

**Done! **

**So my inspiration for this came from the long car ride home from rehearsals. One of my close friends is pregnant and my cousin just happens to be, as well. Of course my fiancé and I ****_just had to_**** bring them home and it was awful. Of course, their husbands and my fiancé were going nuts, but I was pretty much entertained. :) **

**Anyway, please leave reviews! Favorite, follow, and review! They make my day. Only four more reviews until the next chapter of ****_A Cause To Die For…_**** You guys can do it! And I'd like to thank ****_icypinkroses_**** for all of her help with the next chapter. (You are a she right? )= Right? D: ) She has started helping me with the next installment since I was stuck, but the rest was all me. :) And go check out her stories! They are great, especially ****_Supernatural_****. **

**And don't forget to vote on my poll! The next chapter will come from those results! The next update is next Wednesday – unless I am occupied.**

**I.K. out! :)**


	14. Misunderstandings

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 14:**

**Misunderstandings…**

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

* * *

Ichigo was in a great mood today. Nothing could ruin his mood. Not a meteorite. Not a tsunami. Not even a large group of Hollows. He'd probably turn the job of eliminating them into a game. That's just how great of a mood he was in. He was absolutely positive that nothing would ruin his mood…

_'Nothing. Nada. Zip.'_ He thought as he picked out some roses for his wife at the local floral shop.

"It smells great in here," he thought aloud. "Probably smell like a little girl or woman's perfume when I get home though." He mumbled.

It didn't do much too how he was currently feeling but it didn't make him feel as great as he was feeling… and that lasted for all of four minutes because of the young woman who worked at the shop giving him the flowers for free. Ayame was her name and she knew Ichigo Kurosaki _very_ well.

"Kurosaki-sama! You're going to take all my flowers if you keep buying Kurosaki-san flowers all the time!" she complained in a mocking whining tone.

Ichigo chuckled and replied: "I can't help it if I love my wife."

"No, you don't love her. You just love it when she lets you take her to bed." Ayame teased.

"I am appalled! I do love her! Every bit of her. Heart…" Ichigo acted offended, holding a hand to his chest. "… and body."

He smirked at Ayame's pointed glare.

"Okay, leave my store now."

"What? I haven't paid yet." Ichigo chuckled.

"It's on the house today. Just leave! Bye!" she shouted and pushed him out of the door.

Ichigo laughed and said 'thank you' as he left…

**_~X~_**

He got into his car and sped away from the little shop. He kept his speed under control until he got on the freeway. Once there, he drove like a mad man that just escaped from a prison with ultra-tight security.

Getting home didn't take as long as usual and that was like a bonus to his good mood. If there was any room for improvement, then that just filled the gap. But that was nothing compared to what waited for him at home. He was positive that when he walked through the door of his home that he would be floating with the clouds in the sky. His beautiful wife would make the day absolutely perfect.

Ichigo got off the highway and slowed down as he reached his house. They lived in a private community. The closest neighbor to him and his wife was about a three minute walk. And he was grateful for the distance. (It meant they could be as _loud_ as they wanted and nobody would call the authorities like in their _last_ neighborhood.)

Ichigo pulled up to his house and waited for the gate to open so he could drive up the drive way…

_'Good mood. Great mood. Happy mood. Amazing mood. Perfect mood in t-minus twenty seconds.'_ He thought as he walked up the steps to his home. He was more like singing it to himself. A little tune just for him…

Ichigo unlocked the door and crept into the house quietly. He put his suit's jacket and suitcase in his den as he walked past it towards his room…

He already expected his wife to come barreling down the stairs and ounce on him, but she was nowhere to be found.

He walked up to their bedroom door and heard the soft sobs from within…

"I can't Tatskui-chan. I can't keep him. One of us has to go and it won't be me. It has to be him. This is my home, but - but I love him," she cried and began to wail even louder.

She was silent for a while Tatsuki spoke to her.

"What about Ichigo? What about Ichigo?!" her voice rose. "Oh, he can never know. I love him, too. You know how much I love him, but I love Keiji, too."

_Too?_ Love Ichigo _too_? So… she loved another as well… And who in the name of Kami was _Keiji_? Is that why she had been acting so strange the past few days?

That had ruined Ichigo's day in a matter of seconds. He'd wished for a group of Hollows right about now…

The roses had dropped from his hands without him noticing…

He gathered the courage to open the door and pushed the only thing separating his wife and himself.

"Ichi -"

"What the hell is going on?!"

Orihime took a deep breath as her husband stood towering over her in the foulest mood ever. She told her best friend that she would call her back later and slowly met her husband's glare.

"What – what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Orihime. Who the hell is Keiji?" he sneered and they came across to her as venom.

Orihime's eyes widened considerably and she audibly gulped.

"Ichigo, I can explain."

"You'd better be able to explain, dammit!"

She placed a hand on his tense shoulder. It slid from his shoulder to his bicep, where she rubbed it in a soothing manner. He jerked away from her comforting touch and repeated his question. As he turned from her, she caught a whiff of his scent… and it wasn't the same masculine aroma that engulfed her when he was always around her.

"Where were you? Why – why do you smell like… like a woman?" she asked in a more calm tone compared to that of her husband.

"No! Don't change the subject, Orihime. Who is Keiji?"

"Why do you smell like a woman? Is that where you go while you're supposed to be _working_?"

Accusations began to fly and insults – the most petty of insults – began to fly. It didn't even look like a serious argument from a bystander's point of view. Good thing there were none…

"Don't accuse me and don't throw your wild hormones at me! Are you cheating?"

"_Cheating?_ Cheating! Ichigo, are you serious? Will you give me a second to explain?" She screeched.

"Oh, so now you want to be calm? Is that even _my_ child you're carrying?! He better have a head full of orange hair!" he spat at her.

"Are you really that dense? And what if _she_ has auburn hair? Ichigo -" she was interrupted by a soft bark.

"What was that?" Ichigo asked in a softer voice.

"That was -" She was cut off by another bark.

A little dog trotted into the room after the bark, signaling its arrival. He came into their room and settled himself in a corner like he owned the house. Like he paid the bills. Everything clicked in Ichigo's mind as he put two and two together.

"What is that?"

"A dog… That's Keiji and he's a stray," she said and glared at him.

Now he felt like a complete and utter ass.

"Orihime -"

"No, just don't. Go back to whatever her name is and stay there. It's obvious that you don't trust me and have no respect or love left for me," she began to cry.

Ichigo remembered how he smelled and turned around to see the roses her got her lying on the ground, outside of the room. Orihime sat down with her face in her hands and wept even louder. Ichigo winced as her cries raised an octave. He took in her disheartened from and walked over to the flowers. He picked them and walked back to his sobbing wife.

"Hime," He said in a gentle voice.

She didn't meet his eyes. She began to wheeze as she struggled to regulate her tears. She hummed in the negative in response to his call.

He placed the roses on her lap and sat on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on hers. He gave a deep chuckle and began to speak.

"Well, I guess I can go to her, but she doesn't feel good at the moment. I could call her but she told her best friend that she would call her later. If I call her we would talk for hours on end," he chuckled again and whispered in her ear: "I would kiss her, but she is hiding her face from me at the moment."

Orihime scooted away from Ichigo, to get a better look at his face. He was smirking at her and she wanted to melt in his embrace.

"Then why did you smell all women-like? Like flower?" she asked in a pout.

Ichigo looked down at her lap and she followed suit. She looked at the roses in confusion and then remembered that Ichigo would bring her home different types of flowers or other little gifts every day. And it all stated when she got pregnant…

Her mouth formed an 'o' shape on understanding. She looked up at her husband and blinked. She moved the flowers to the side before throwing her arms around his neck and showering him in apologies.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I guess I overreacted." He gave her a sheepish grin. She kissed him on his cheek and giggled.

"Don't worry. It was just a misunderstanding."

**_._**

**_._**

**_~X~_**

**_._**

**_._**

He grabbed her chin to make it easier to kiss her plump lips… And of course things from there on were R-rated. Not suitable for this fic.

Nothing could ruin his mood. Nothing but a couple of misunderstandings… Where were the Hollows when you needed them?

**.**

**.**

**~X~**

**.**

**.**

**Fin!**

**I just had to end this chapter that way. It was hard to end and I really didn't want it to be that long anyway. I just started typing of my own accord. Sorry. Fill in the gaps with your ****_imagination_****. (If anyone has watched that SpongeBob episode, then you know what I am talking about when I italicize 'imagination'.)**

**Go vote on the poll available on my profile. Follow, favorite, and review please! The last chapter is next and I want to know what the readers want to read for the last chapter. Don't be shy. Just review – guest or account holder. **

**Mistakes will be fixed Monday and if I can get two more reviews for ****_A Cause To Die For_****, then I will update then too.**

**I.K. :) out! **


	15. Happily Ever After

**Only Eyes For Her…**

**Chapter 15:**

**Happily Ever After…**

**Author's Note: **I wrote this story originally as a poem, but now it is a story. This is a drabble series, but they're all closely related. Just don't rely to the previous chapters so much. They all can stand independently.

This is final chapter of **_Only Eyes For Her…_** Aww, I didn't want to end it :'-( But as you all know, all good things must come to an end. I thank each and every one of the loyalist, reviewers, followers, and favorite-making readers on this site for staying with this drabble series to the end! :) This came forth from my poll. It is closed, but after reading this you can go check out the results…

Thank you especially to _Icypinkroses_ and _Jylener22_ for always reviewing and telling me the truth in a kind yet positive way. You stayed along the whole way and being that you are some of my favorite authors on FanFiction, it meant a lot to me. Thanks to the rest of you, like _Wolfchick55,_ _Chilled Chaos,_ and _Hormonal Granny_. :)

READ AND REVIEW! [Please (: ]

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and its entirety belong to Tite Kubo.

Without further ado, I present to you… *pause for dramatic effect* the last chapter of **_Only Eyes For Her…_**

Enjoy!

* * *

**_~X~_**

Saturdays and Sundays were days to relax and recuperate after a long week at the office or at school. After over 120 hours stuck with no enjoyment, the weekend was a time for happiness and peace. That is what the weekend was typically for: no work, just play.

So, as the neighbors around the Kurosaki household were winding down from a long week and were in a sense of tranquility with their families, trying to get ready to start the process all over again all too soon, one family was getting very frustrated and found it very difficult to unwind and calm down.

"I swear Oneechan, if they don't shut up, I am going to rip that walking berry's head off and shove it up that pineapple-looking thug's-!"

Akiko slammed her hand over her little sister, Haruko's, mouth as a curse word threatened to spill out of her mouth in her blind rage.

Haruko slapped her sister's hand away and continued rambling and ranting, beginning to pace the floor to get rid of some of her frustrations.

"I swear to Kami! Why?! Why did they have to move here?!" she screeched.

"Please, Haruko, don't swear! And keep your voice down. You'll wake up Ichirou," Akiko said in a calmer tone compared to that of her sister.

Haruko looked at her older sister, who was rocking her son to sleep. Haruko had to admit, her nephew was a charmer. He was an adorable baby at only nine months old. He had endearing blue eyes, chubby cheeks, and a brown tuft of hair on his little head. He was extremely tiny – being that he was born over a month premature – and it only added to his cuteness. Not to mention being a strong, stubborn, and healthy little boy.

"Sorry. It's just that they only get that way when the tiny lady and her oaf of a mate visit. It's even worse now that Kurosaki-sama's father, mother, and little sisters are visiting with the in-laws… And then when the man in the hat and clogs comes with the lady with purple hair or that cat, it's only screaming you hear. And then when the cat comes with that man, the lady appears or vice-versa! What's even worse is the man with eye patch and the little bubblegum-head girl… Oh, they are trouble… And the short kid with white hair and the busty chick or the white-haired man and the pink kimono creep… **They. Are. All. ****_WEIRDOS!_**" Haruko ended in a scream.

As Akiko opened her mouth to respond and ask her sister to be quiet again, Ichirou started to wail. Akiko sighed and said: "And he just fell asleep too… Maybe you should just move, if it's that bad. I'm sure Katashi-kun wouldn't mind."

"I know he wouldn't but I was here first! I shouldn't have to move!"

"Somebody called me?" a male voice interrupted – and for that Akiko was glad – as he walked into the living room.

Katashi, Haruko's fiancé, walked into the living room with Akiko's husband, Raiden.

"No, Katashi-kun, Oneechan was just saying that you would be alright with my decision to move if I wanted to, but I don't because I was here first!" Haruko huffed, stomping her foot for emphasis before crossing her arms over her chest and turning her head to the side, her long brown hair moving with her. Akiko shook her head and rolled her eyes at her sister's childish display, her light brown curls shaking with her head's movement.

"A 24-year-old nuisance and child. What a shame," she said.

Haruko's fiery, green eyes met her sister's mirth-filled, hazel ones. Katashi saw the exchange and was happy that Akiko hadn't handed Raiden their son, Ichirou, yet, otherwise she would have probably been attacked. Katashi walked over to Haruko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, well maybe one of us should call or go over there and ask them to be a little more quiet?" he suggested.

He watched as a flame was ignited in Haruko's eyes. She walked over to where he phone was charging and grabbed the phone book. She stormed out of the living room, leaving everyone a bit afraid of what would happen next.

Raiden was the next to speak in his deep, baritone voice.

"Well, it was nice visiting but with Haruko's temper, there is no telling what will happen and I'd rather not be here for that. If she ends up in jail for harassing a well-known doctor, call me. I know a lawyer."

"Thank you, I guess we'll be talking later then?" Katashi asked his fiancée's family as they walked to the door.

"Yes. Goodbye, Katashi-kun. See you soon!" Akiko called as she, Raiden, and Ichirou walked to their car.

Katashi waved and turned to go back inside to find out what his devil-of-a-fiancée was doing…

**_~X~_**

Orihime rushed around the house, chasing her sons. Daisuke, Akihiro, and Ryo. They were running around the mansion sans pull-ups and were getting a kick out of Orihime pursuing them, thinking she had finally caught them, and then escaping…

The triplet monstrosities were squealing and laughing as they ran away from their mother. To anyone watching the mother and sons from the top second or even third floor of the house would think of it as a game. And it very much looked like it; all you saw was an auburn head and three red-orange heads.

"Akihiro! Stop for Mommy, please! Ryo! Daisuke, please… That's it!" the normally mild-tempered Orihime yelled.

She stopped running and said: "Santen Kesshun!"

The boys continued giggling and ran towards the back door leading to the backyard, but before they could reach their destination, they were trapped in a big, golden dome.

Daisuke almost ran into it but quickly stopped, stopping his brothers as well.

"Hey! Mommy!" Akihiro cried out.

"Mama did!" Daisuke whined and pointed towards Orihime.

"Mommy! Go!" Ryo complained.

Orihime shook her head at them and said: "No. You don't get to run around nude while we have guests. You don't get to run without your pull-ups period!"

Orihime was too busy chastising her sons, who had decided that they were going to go moon everyone in the backyard and living room together, then play tag with her, to realize that the presence of another creeping up on her.

Orihime yelped in surprise when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her torso and flushed her to a solid, warm, wall. She relaxed when the owner of those arms whispered into her ears.

"What seems to be the problem here, Hime?" Ichigo asked as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

Orihime sighed and pointed to their dome-encased children.

Ichigo chuckled and said: "Well… This isn't what I was expecting _at all_."

"Look at them! They're not decent and I've been chasing them for the past twenty minutes! At first, you know, it was cute. They're three and it's kind of funny but after a while, it's tiring …" she complained. "Kaya, Amaterasu, and Miyako wore me down today. Kaya was crabby and is still recovering from her ear infection. The twins are excited because of all the commotion and people here and I just can't keep up!"

She took a deep breath and crossed her arms. Ichigo listened attentively and looked at the boys, who had taken to playing a hand game that looked like peek-a-boo.

"If you want to know what I think, I think… that those are some pretty cute bums!"

"Ichigo!" Orihime tried, in vain, to stay serious but ended up laughing along with Ichigo. They stopped laughing when they heard pounding on her Santen Kesshun.

"Alright, let them go before they find a way out." Ichigo said as his laughter subsided.

Orihime looked up at him and shook her head, "No. not until they put on their pull-ups."

"Orihime," Ichigo repeated.

"No. You spoil all of them, the girls the most _and_ worst, and they have learned to ignore me. So, if I let them out, _you_ are handling them," she replied.

Ichigo smiled in triumph. Of course, he'd spoil his kids rotten. He loved them and gave them whatever they wanted, when they wanted it. But he did discipline them once in a while albeit in a gentle way.

"Okay. I'll do it."

Orihime searched his eyes for the sincerity of his statement and when she found herself forgetting that she was supposed to be doing something, she wept her hand to the left and diminished the shield. Those eyes were always such a distracting yet beautiful part of Ichigo.

Ichigo took the pull-ups from Orihime and stopped the boys from running away again. He handed them each a pull-up as they walked by and ruffled their hair a bit as they passed.

Daisuke and Ryo took off running again after they put on their respective pull-ups. Ichigo knelt down next to Akihiro as he was the only one who stayed behind.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Akihiro held out the pull-up as an answer. "Need help."

Ichigo smirked at Akihiro's innocence and helped his son into his pull-up. Akihiro gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. He gave him a cheeky smile with a few teeth still missing and ran after Daisuke and Ryo. He ran towards their play room but stopped and yelled.

"Wait! Mommy! Sowwy, love you!" He said and ran back to Orihime. He smiled up at her as her wrapped his arms around her leg. He kissed her leg and ran away.

"See, I told you I would…" Ichigo said smugly. He stood up and turned to Orihime. He smiled and surprised her by placing his hands on her waist and throwing her over his shoulder, like he had done in Hueco Mundo.

"Hey!" she yelped and playfully pounded in his back. He walked into the living room with his wife, where his family and their own families were waiting. Only Renji, Ishida, Toshiro, Karin, and Chad stayed outside with the kids in the pool. Ichigo watched as Akira and Katsuro rode down the slide. Chad threw Ayame, Yuzu's daughter into the air and caught her as she came down again. She squealed with delight. Renji splashed his daughter and son with water as they slid down the slide and into the pool. They were all screaming and laughing and having a great time together. Daisuke, Ryo, and Akihiro zoomed across the living room and ran outside to get in the pool…

Ichigo set Orihime down and plopped down onto the sofa, pulling her down into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest, resting her head under his.

"What are we talking about?" Ichigo asked casually.

"Oh, nothing much. Before you came along, we were talking about who else Orihime would have looked good with, besides yourself. You know, other options, other handsome fellas out there… She's hot – even after triplets, twins, and the terror that is Kaya Masaki Kurosaki – so she would look great with anyone," Tatsuki Arisawa, Orihime and Ichigo's best friend, said.

"The hell?! Why would you do that? Do you have nothing better to do?" Ichigo jumped down Tatsuki's throat.

"Because she would. Married or not. Mother or not. Besides, she can always _leave_ you," Tatsuki probed.

"We decided that she would look best with Uryu. Or your Hollow," Karin added from the door. She walked in the living room and sat down next to Tatsuki.

"With Ishida?! He's married to Nemu! Kami, are you all crazy?" Ichigo spat.

"Wasn't Aizen or Grimmjow next?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah. It was Aizen, then Grimmjow, then Ulquiorra," Yuzu said in a thoughtful voice, tapping her chin like she had seen Orihime do many times before.

"Oh, great! With that emo ass! He kidnapped my wife," Ichigo yelled.

Orihime was beet red in the face and was trying to hide it in Ichigo's neck.

"Ichigo! There are children around and Kaya is sleeping," Masaki lightly reprimanded her son.

Ichigo sat back in his seat and mumbled a 'sorry'. He started at what he thought was a whisper of 'whipped', but stopped as he was met with a firm glare from his mother.

"Well, Byakuya was next followed by Chad. I thought that was odd but if you think about it, it's kind of cute. Byakuya and Orihime, I mean." Yoruichi piped up from her spot on the floor next to Kisuke Urahara.

"No! No! No!" Ichigo strained to keep his voice low, afraid to wake up his little princess.

"You know, now that I actually put thought into it, didn't you say that Grimmjow saved Orihime from those arrancars who beat her? And Byakuya and Orihime have actually had a few moments before, too!" Tatsuki exclaimed.

Ichigo was losing his patience very fast, a soft growl forming in his throat. Orihime heard the low snarl and placed a hand on his chest, looking up at him. He looked down at her and his sighed. He stared at her and became lost in her enthralling, grey orbs. Someone clearing their throat interrupted the two's heated stare-off.

"Orihime-nee, Ichi-nii, can you two please get a room?" Yuzu asked nicely.

"Come on, that's nasty! You can start the foreplay later! There are people here!" Karin complained.

"Oh, you hush, _Mrs_. Hitsugaya. They're in love! They just show it more. Love is a very beautiful thing. So a beautiful thing plus beautiful people equals love. They just choose the more physical side to it… There is nothing wrong with that," Kisuke said, defending his favorite young couple. Though, he would never tell that.

"Eww! There is everything wrong with that… And it's only because they're always _touchy-touchy_, _feely-feely_."

"Hey! We just looked at each other, nothing more! And this is my house, dammit! I do as I please!" Ichigo snapped.

"Okay, calm down. I know you know want to get started in baby number seven, but please wait until everyone is gone. I'll even take the kids for you," Tatsuki offered.

"Tatsuki-chan!" squealed Orihime, bright in the face.

"Face it, Orihime. You and Ichigo have more kids than all of us. I'm pregnant. Yuzu has a daughter. Rukia and Renji have Akira and Katsuro. And Rukia said no more for a while. That's four… Karin is pregnant, too. And Byakuya and Rangiku don't want children right now. So five. You two populated enough for the whole group!" Tatsuki said matter-of-factly.

Orihime was blushing and Ichigo was straining to keep the red from crawling up his neck and to his face.

"Kami! Am I _not_ supposed to love my wife? Those children just so happen to be here out of love," Ichigo retorted.

"Oh, so they weren't intentional? Did you not want triplets and twins then?" Tatsuki asked in insincere innocence.

"Don't twist my words, woman! They weren't intentional but that doesn't mean I don't want and love them!" Ichigo shouted.

"Oh, thanks for clearing that up… So you just tied Orihime down with six kids… Got it," Tatsuki smirked. "So when's the seventh?"

"Listen, six is enough. We don't want any more kids right now." Ichigo explained.

"Really? Is that so? Then, why does Orihime look so guilty?" Tastsuki asked, nodding towards Orihime's brightly tinted face.

"Eep! I – I – uh, it's just that this is an awkward topic and – um," Orihime stuttered. Another voice cut in and saved Orihime from more embarrassment.

"That's okay, Ichigo," Isshin spoke up from a place unknown. "You're just giving me and Masaki-chan more grandchildren. You're also picking up the slack for those two meanies! Ha ha!"

He leapt down from the second floor landing and appeared expertly in front of everybody – smack in the middle of the living room. He shouted in elation because he was able to perform the task so graciously and it resulted in Kaya's scream being heard from the audio baby monitor in the room.

"I'll get her," Orihime said quickly, grateful for a reason to exit the room.

"Thanks you old goat! You woke up my kid!" Ichigo scolded his own father.

Isshin threw himself at his wife and cried on her lap. She just laughed at his antics and played with his hair.

Orihime disentangled herself from Ichigo's grasp and excused herself as Kaya began to cry from the shouts of Isshin. She was thankful for the interruption otherwise she was sure that she'd of turned as red as a tomato. Orihime was walking upstairs when the phone rang…

"I got it!" she called back down the stairs.

She turned around, away from Kaya's room and ran back down the hallway. She picked up the phone and started walking back to Kaya's room.

"Hello?"

**_~X~_**

Back downstairs, Ichigo had begun to argue with Isshin. They began to wrestle on the floor and Masaki started laughing when Daisuke, Ryo, and Akihiro ran inside – dripping wet – and tackled their father and grandfather…

Everyone came inside a few minutes later, drying themselves off so that they could get ready to go out for dinner…

"Oi! Ichigo, when are we going to leave?" Renji asked.

"As soon as the kids have their baths and we get them ready. And we have to wait for Orihime to finish with Kaya and her phone call," Ichigo replied, walking the triplets into the bathroom.

"Hey, Mom? Can you check on Hime, please?" Ichigo called from the bathroom.

Masaki nodded and headed up the stairs. She walked to Kaya's room and peeked inside, but no one was in her room. She walked further down the hall and checked in the twins' room. She poked her head inside and found Orihime sitting with a sobbing, four-year-old, Kaya. She had the phone between her shoulder and cheek and was trying to calm Kaya down. Orihime looked up when she saw Masaki and smiled.

"We'll be leaving soon and Ichigo just wanted to know if you were ready with the girls yet. Need help?" Masaki asked.

Orihime nodded her head as much as she could and Masaki walked over to one of the birthday girl's crib. This was either Amaterasu or Miyako, and as soon as this angel's eyes opened, she would know.

"You'd think that they could care less about a first birthday, let alone a party and a dinner just for them," Orihime whispered before turning her attention back to the woman on the phone.

Downstairs, Masaki could hear all the laughing and playful banter and arguing going on. She then heard a thud and what sounded like Akira wailing.

_"Dammit, Renji! Must you always be so careless! She hit her head for crying out loud!" _

_"I'm sorry! It was an accident! Besides, it was Captain Hitsugaya's fault!"_

_"You damn baboon! It was your own incompetence that caused your daughter's pain no mine!"_

_"Oi! Watch it with the cursing, you bakas! There are sensitive ears present…"_

_"Who are you to talk Arisawa? Oh, wait, excuse me, you're a Sado-san now, aren't you?"_

_"Watch it, Kurosaki…"_

Another thud was heard.

_"Oohh! If you weren't pregnant… Chad! Get your woman back on her leash!"_

_"Renji, you take her to the kitchen and get her an ice pack and a cookie. Now!"_

_"Yes, dear… Anything, **sweetheart**…"_

_"Was that sarcasm I sensed?!"_

Yet another thud…

_"You all have such petty problems and weak nuptials…"_

_"Stay out of this, Ishida! At least our wives weren't made in a laboratory!"_

_"Yeah, four eyes!"_

_"Abarai. Kurosaki. Watch whose wife you're insulting."_

_"Sorry, I can't stoop to your low level. I am a man of dignity and have pride. I am a husband and father of six; I don't have time for your childish games."_

~X~

Masaki sighed and chuckled a bit. She turned around to Orihime. Orihime put the phone down and sighed.

"That's our neighbor – again. She called to complain about us being too loud for the third time this month. I think we might have to move again. She threatened to call the police again."

"Why? We're just having fun as a family."

"I know but she is very temperamental and -"

Orihime was cut off by the ringing of the doorbell.

"Is that…?" Masaki asked.

"Yes… She's a quick one, isn't she?" Orihime sighed as she replied. She asked Masaki to clean the girls up a bit while she went to answer to the door…

**_~X~_**

"Were you expecting anyone else?" Yuzu said as she played with her two-year-old daughter, Ayame.

"No," said the voice of a new comer. "That's out neighbor, Ichigo. She's complaining and threatening again. I think she might be serious, Ichi." Orihime said as she walked into the living room.

"The mean, short girl?" Renji asked.

Orihime and Ichigo nodded simultaneously.

"Oh… Well, she's a bit scary," Renji said, doing nothing to help the situation.

The doorbell rang again and everyone stiffened.

"If we all stay really quiet and pretend like we're not here, she might go away." he suggested.

Orihime sighed: "She called and spoke to me less than five minutes ago."

"Ohh…" Renji's face took on an expression of thoughtfulness.

"Oh, Kami," Rukia smacked hit her head with the palm of her head as she spoke.

"We could still try!" Renji tried again.

"Really? Have you taken a look at our group -?" Rukia's argument was interrupted by Akira's, Akihiro's and Daisuke's squeals as Isshin tickled them. Everyone turned to look at them and glare.

"What?" Isshin asked innocently.

"Well, there goes that plan." Karin deadpanned, punching Isshin in the back of the head.

The doorbell rang again.

"I'll get it," Ichigo declared and marched to the front door.

"Go Ichigo!" Orihime cheered. Daisuke, Ryo, and Akihiro started to mime their mother's actions and ran to the door.

"Go Daddy!"

**_~X~_**

Ichigo stood at the door and placed his hand on the handle. He looked back at his sons. They smiled and nodded their heads as if they understood the situation.

"Kurosaki-sama! I can see you, you over grown giant!" came the muffled voice of Haruko.

Ichigo jumped but opened the door nonetheless. When he opened the door, he was surprised that there wasn't smoke literally coming from Haruko's ears.

"Umm… Hello, Fujimoto-san. Lovely day, huh?" Ichigo tried to change the mood; lighten it up a bit.

"Yes, it would be if your pack of freaks ever shut the _hell_ up!" she roared.

"Whoa. I didn't come at you cursing and my children are right in front of you," Ichigo said, a scowl marring his features.

"Well, I don't give a damn! You people are always making a fuse. I am sick and tired of this! Some people are trying to rest. You have no consideration for those around you. I am going to call the police! Your little wife couldn't come up with an excuse, so now I am asking you… What the hell is going on here?!" Haruko screeched. "You ass wholes have _no decency_!"

Ichigo turned around as he heard shushing and whispering. He saw Orihime, Renji, Isshin, Yuzu, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Shunsui, Tatsuki, Chad, and the kids leaning around a wall to get a better view of what was happening. He heard giggles emanating from below him and saw his sons pointing towards the group. He smirked as he figured out what they were going to do. He saw his wife among the peepers and decided to save her from at least one of the little plans of the day.

"Orihime? Can you come here?" he called as he turned back around. Orihime cocked her head to the side, but listened to her husband anyways.

"Fujimoto-san wants to know what we were doing and why we were so loud, as usual. We must have interrupted her schedule to rest today… She doesn't really know us, so she wouldn't know of the pain and suffering we went through to get where we are. We went to Hell and back just to be as happy as we are now. We didn't expect to be as happy as we are now. I bet she doesn't know that not only are we celebrating the fact that our daughters are turning one but that we are celebrating our good health. Anaphylactic shock is what Miyako had to go through and we were scared that she wouldn't make it because she was so sick and so tiny. They were born more premature than the triplets. Then at little after the six months mark, they both got the chicken pox. It was dreadful, but that was before we moved here. Daisuke had an ear infection. I bet you also didn't know that my oldest had an abnormal heart murmur and it didn't fully go away until she was almost nineteen months old. My wife went through depression because of how everything was falling apart and she was almost put on suicide watch. My mom is a breast cancer survivor and I got into a motorcycle accident and was in the hospital for two months. I was in a coma for one of them.

"My wife and I didn't have the best relationship just before marriage and my friends hated me. My father was becoming ill with a faulty heart. He told me he couldn't bear the pain. I was killing him. I had an affair and my best friend disowned me. My little sister, _my little sister_, lost her first child in an accident. She had a miscarriage and now she has given us a gorgeous niece. She's a blessing… And then the love of my life gave me a scare… She was hospitalized, because while crossing the street she was hit by a car. She wouldn't wake up and I thought she had left me with five children – all alone. I thought I would screw up. And the worst part was the fact that we had had an argument before she left…" Ichigo was whispering now, tears streaming down his face as he was remembering all that had happened in the past seven years of their lives. He wrapped an arm around Orihime's waist and pulled her close to him.

"Our lives were falling apart. The world was crumbling beneath of feet. We had to pull it together… The only reason we get together so often is because we cherish the time we are together. We don't know when our time together will be up and we want to know that at least we were all together… I'm sorry if we bothered you and your fiancé, but I'd appreciate it if you don't threaten _or_ insult us again. When you've been through as much as us, _then_ you can complain… But even then is questionable…" And with that Ichigo closed the door in her shocked face. He hugged Orihime close to him and buried his face in her hair, inhaling its sweet scent.

"We finally got our happy ending, Ichi…" Orihime whispered.

"Yeah, we did, Hime… We did. Seven years of marriage and twelve years together. Two break ups and six going on seven children. And a lot of loving friends… I couldn't ask for more," Ichigo replied.

Orihime laughed and opened her mouth to reply when a chorus of shouts of surprise filled the room.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at their friends, all piled on top of one another, with a pregnant Tatsuki on top. The kids started laughing and soon the adults joined in. Ichigo looked at his family and friends in a new light for just a second… They went through Hell indeed, but it was worth it…

This happiness was worth it…

"Morons…" Karin deadpanned with a smirk playing on her features as she rounded the corner and saw the bodies splayed on the floor.

"I love you, Ichigo," Orihime whispered as she rested her head in his shoulder.

"I love you, too, Orihime," Ichigo kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her…

**_~X~_**

And they all lived happily…

Ever…

After

**_~X~_**

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I'm done! Mistakes will be fixed tomorrow or when I can get to it. I will be leaving for New York (going home!) tomorrow afternoon so all of my stories will be on temporary hiatus. Sorry for the inconvenience. But still go read _Pushing Boundaries_ and _A Cause To Die For…_**

**My poll has closed but you can check it out to find out where the shipping part of this chapter came from. Hope you all liked it! And isn't it _obvious_ that I _love_ big families? I come from one and honestly, that is the best way to grow up: surrounded by those who love you! And sorry that this was so long, but I think it turned out okay… **

**And if you lovely readers can stop by my profile page and scroll down right before you hit my stories and such, there is this little section entitled HELP. If you guys can take a second to read over that really quick and see if you know what stories I am talking about it would be amazing! Just PM if you know :)**

**Leave reviews and favorite and follow!**

**Thank you for all of your support!**

**I.K. :) **


End file.
